


I Knew It

by phantomlove908



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlove908/pseuds/phantomlove908
Summary: Merlahad Prompt - All the recruits (Roxy/Eggsy/Charlie) finding out Merlin and Harry are married.





	I Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> I hope It didn't end up that bad.

They were now down to three candidates; Eggsy, Charlie, and Roxy. Although things were getting more serious, it didn’t mean that they could neglect their book studies.

Merlin had them reading a few books in the library, while he took that time get some reports finalized on his tablet. He enjoyed these quiet times, although he preferred them at home with Harry curled up on his side.

About an hour in, Harry and Bors barged into the room; both men wobbling and supporting themselves by holding onto each other. Their faces were flushed and they couldn’t stop giggling. The recruits looked back but opted to remain seated.

Merlin’s nose scrunched in disgust at the stench of alcohol. He got up and attempted to get them out.

“What did you drink?”

In between giggles and slurred speech, he looked up, “Gawain brought us back moonshine.” Damn him, he thought. He walked closer to them in order to try to push them out. Instead, Harry managed to gather enough force to jump onto Merlin. His legs were wrapped around Merlin's waist and his arms were around his neck. He leaned in close and pressed a sloppy wet kiss on the other man’s lips. “Harry! Get off. Not here.” He tried to pry him off, but the drunk man was stronger. “Come on, let’s recreate our honeymoon.” “I knew it!” It was Roxy looking at Eggsy while she held her hand up for a high-five.


End file.
